


The One Where Dean Understands Cas But Doesn't Understand the Importance of That

by TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I made this in like half an hour, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile/pseuds/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is unreadable to almost everyone. Except Dean. But he just doesn't seem to get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Understands Cas But Doesn't Understand the Importance of That

'Dean doesn't seem to understand how well he knows Cas,' Sam mused, watching Dean who was staring at Castiel who was sitting patiently on the sofa. They were all in Bobby's office, looking through the lore while the elderly man went to get more alcohol.

"Cas, what's up?" Dean asked, still staring at Castiel. Castiel and Sam rolled their eyes and sent each other an exasperated look.

"Dean, I said I'm fine," Castiel repeated, flipping the page of his ancient lore book.

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously and stared harder, if that was even possible. Sam sighed and returned to his own lore book.

"... How you feeling, Cas?" Dean asked a few minutes later. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment like he was asking for strength and huffed.

" _I'm fine, Dean_ ," he enunciated, trying to get the message into Dean's head. "Can you please just focus on finding out what the monster is?"

Dean frowned as his mouth turned down in dissatisfaction but directed his stare back to his tome.

An hour later, Castiel stood up and Dean's gaze was immediately locked on his person. Castiel just left the room, muttering something about needing something.

"Do you know what's wrong with Cas?" Dean asked. It took Sam a moment to realize he was being addressed. By now he heard "what's wrong" and "Cas" and blocked it out.

"Dude, he said he was fine like, 20 times," Sam scoffed, shaking his head.

"No," Dean denied flatly. "Something's bothering him. Can't you tell?"

"I guess I can't, Dean," Sam sighed. Dean frowned at him like he was extremely thick, standing up and leaving to find Castiel.

When he returned half an hour later, Castiel was with him and smiling peacefully.

* * *

 "Cas hates me."

Dean looked up at Jo, who was sitting at the bar she just cleaned. She was staring out of the window where Castiel was talking to Ellen by the Impala.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked. He hadn't gotten any vibes that Castiel had any bad feelings towards her. Sam watched their exchange from his spot in the next booth over.

"He keeps glaring at me," Jo said sullenly, resting her chin on her fist, her elbow on the bar.

"Nah, he's just curious about you!" Dean grinned. "Obviously! He does tend to stare, though..." He dazed off until he snapped back into awareness and shrugged. "But no, Cas definitely doesn't hate you. Trust me."

Jo frowned. "But the glaring..."

"Yeah, Dean, explain Cas's glaring," Sam said expectantly. Dean sent him a weird look but smiled reassuringly at Jo.

"He glares and squints a lot, but that just means he's trying to figure you out," he explained. "Cas is just curious about you. No hate."

"Huh," Jo responded thoughtfully. "Guess I never thought of it that way."

Dean shrugged. "He's pretty confusing until you know him."

"Dude, I know Cas and he's still confusing," Sam scoffed. Dean blinked like he didn't understand and Sam sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Castiel came out of the Impala and headed straight into the bunker. They had been kidnapped by wendigos earlier and they were all injured and rehealed by Castiel, who had hugged his trench coat closer to himself and muttered about hoping they were okay.

"I'm beat," Sam sighed, closer the bunker door behind them. "I'm going to sleep."

"I will be in the library," Castiel informed. A hand gently but firmly caught the collar of his trench coat and he stopped moving forward.

" _You_ will be resting and healing," Dean ordered, letting go of Castiel's collar so he could turn around.

"Dean, I didn't get hurt," Castiel sighed. "I'm fine."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Then what the hell is this?" He grabbed the trench coat and shoved it off of a resigned Castiel. Sam's eyebrows climbed his forehead.

Then he noticed the long cut from Castiel's collarbone to the middle of his ribs that the trench coat had covered. Castiel waved it off.

"It doesn't hurt," he assured them. "One of the wendigos got hold of an angel blade. I doubt it understood the power it held."

Dean growled and tugged the suit jacket off. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was not about to witness healing sex.

"Sam, get the healing kit," Dean ordered. So Sam wouldn't escape the sexual tension after all.

"Dean, this is unnecessary," Castiel insisted. Dean just unbuttoned his shirt for him and took it off. Sam snorted at how Dean suddenly froze like he had just realized he was stripping Castiel and staring at his naked chest.

"Cas, just sit down so I can stitch you up," Dean said tightly. Castiel frowned.

"This doesn't affect me, Dean. I still retain full movement abilities with minimal pain." To express this, Castiel stretched his arms above and behind his head, arching his spine slowly. Dean was hypnotized.

Sam nearly rolled his eyes back into his skull. He was not able to watch this thinly veiled seduction dance. So he went to get the first aid kit.

When he returned, Castiel was sitting on the table looking impatient. Dean was standing between his legs, tracing the torn skin of Castiel's chest carefully.

Sam threw the first aid kit at them and left. "Don't fuck on the table!" he called over his shoulder.

"What did he say?" Castiel asked, handing Dean the first aid kit because he had caught it.

"Nothing," Dean choked, his entire face red.

* * *

A month later, Dean and Sam were channel surfing in Sam's room when Castiel appeared at the foot of the bed. He was glaring fiercely.

"Later," Dean immediately said, leaning to see the television around Castiel. Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy as Castiel scowled and disappeared.

"Dude, Cas must be _pissed_ at you," Sam said. "What did you do?"

Dean lazily turned up the volume. "What do you mean?"

Sam stared at him blankly for a long moment. "Cas looked really angry," he finally stated.

Dean smirked widely. "That's not his angry face."

Sam frowned. "Then what-"

Castiel reappeared at the foot of the bed. "It's later, Dean," he growled and grabbed Dean's ankle.

"That's his horny face," Dean said smugly as he was roughly dragged to the foot of the bed. He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist and grinned. "It's later, Cas."

Castiel smirked wickedly and they vanished. Sam held his face in his hands and groaned in pain. 'I need to move rooms immediately,' he thought as the moaning started in the next room over.


End file.
